H A N A B I
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Saat sebuah kata membuncah bagai kembang api yang mekar di langit malam. Saat itulah cinta akan mekar menghiasi hati yang telah terikat benang merah. Memulai jalinan yang bernama hubungan. SasuNaru. Sho-ai. Oneshoot.


**...  
**

**Hanabi : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

Sumarry : Saat sebuah kata membuncah bagai kembang api yang mekar di langit malam. Saat itulah cinta akan mekar menghiasi hati yang telah terikat benang merah. Memulai jalinan yang bernama hubungan.

**WARNING : SHOUNEN AI (BOYS LOVE), AU, GAJE, TYPO, TIDAK SESUAI EYD DLL.**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri!  
**

* * *

Universitas Konoha nampak sangat ramai. Banyak siswa yang berjalan pulang, karena memang semua mata kuliah sudah habis. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aktifitas di kampus tersebut di karena kan liburan musim panas telah tiba.

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang sudah mulai sepi, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah berdiri menyender di sisi meja dengan melipat tangan di depan dada.

**.**

**.**  
**Srek... srek... srek...**

**.**

.

Suara gesekan alat tulis terdengar memecah keheningan di kelas yang sudah kosong beberapa menit yang lalu. Kecuali pemuda bernama Sasuke yang sedang menunggu seorang pemuda pirang di balik meja tempat ia menyenderkan tubuhnya tersebut.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke saat sang Blonde serius menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulisnya, sepertinya tengah mencatat sesuatu.

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu hanya bergumam _**'Hemm'**_ pertanda ia mendengarkan sang pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut.

"Pergi bersamaku di _Hanabi_ nanti. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu," ucap Sasuke tenang namun ada sedikit getaran asing di suaranya jika kita mendengarkan lebih jeli.

Naruto sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah sahabat yang dengan setia menunggunya tersebut.

"Lama sekali harus menunggu _Hanabi_? Apa tidak bisa kau katakan sekarang?" tanya Naruto sembari memasang ekspresi bingung.

"..."

"..."

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang!"

"Hei, tunggu Sasuke! **Che**!" seru Naruto seraya membereskan peralatannya dengan terburu-buru lalu bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

**~Hanabi love~**

"Maafkan aku, ne Sasuke. Padahal sedang liburan, tapi kau harus menemaniku menyerahkan tugas di kampus," ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Bukan salah Naruto yang sedang sakit selama seminggu, sehingga ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya di kumpulkan sebelum liburan musim panas.  
Dan terpaksa mengerjakan tugasnya saat teman-temannya yang lain asyik menikmati liburan musim panas mereka.

"Tak masalah," timpal Sasuke santai.

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat mereka berdua berniat pulang ke rumah. Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan yang nampak sedikit sepi dengan Naruto yang berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan, dan hanya sesekali di timpali gumaman oleh teman seperjalanannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**TUIINNGGG**

**.**

**.**

**DUAARR!**

**.**

**.**

**DUAARR!**

**.**

**.**

Suara kembang api terdengar memecah keheningan langit yang nampak mulai menggelap. Membuat pemuda pirang sejenak menghentikan celotehan serta langkahnya dan memandang langit.

"Huwaaaa... Indah sekali," gumamnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Che! Sepertinya terlambat," decak sebal mengalun dari bibir pucat pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut membuat sang _blonde_ menoleh dan menggumamkan kata _**"Eh!?".**_

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke tersebut membalikkan badan mengahadap Naruto yang sedang memandangnya bingung. Sedikit memperpendek jarak, Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menarik tangan pemuda berkumis kucing itu pelan. Sang _blonde_ merasa bingung dengan sahabatnya yang menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Terlebih ekspresi gugup menghiasi wajah datarnya. Walau tidak kentara sih.

Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga suara Bariton nan rendah menyapa gendang telinganya, sontak membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto! Jadilah kekasihku,"

Suara kembang api yang memekakan telinga tak henti-hentinya membahana di seluruh kota Tokyo. Seruan kegembiraan mengiringi setiap kembang api yang 'mekar' di langit malam. Namun itu semua tak membuat Naruto melewatkan pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Kaget, itulah yang ia rasakan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Apa jawabanmu?!" tanya Sasuke. Sedikit rasa cemas menghampiri dirinya karena Naruto hanya diam saja, membuat hatinya gelisah dan tak nyaman.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa tak berdaya seperti ini. Ya, akibat pemuda manis yang telah mencuri hatinya semenjak awal mereka bertemu. Tak pernah ada yang pernah membuat sang Uchiha berdebar sedemikian rupa sampai saat ini. Hanya Naruto, hanya kepada Naruto saja debaran itu ia rasakan.

Sasuke berusaha terlihat santai, dengan berdiri tegap sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam kantong celananya. Walau wajahnya nampak datar, namun terlihat kegugupan tersirat di wajah tampannya. Pandangan matanya menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum lembut dan secepat kilat mencium pipi kanan Sasuke. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Sejenak Sasuke terbengong dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hadiah kecil dari orang terkasihnya tersebut.

"..."

"..."

Terdiam selama beberapa detik, Sasuke hanya terpaku memandang Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauh sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa hangat karena sentuhan yang tertinggal dari bibir Naruto. Sadar akan kebodohannya, Sasuke segera berlari kecil menghampiri Naruro. Ia menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu balas mencium pipi pemuda manis tersebut.

"Ku anggap itu _**'Ya'**_! ,cap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

_**'Hangat.'**_ batin Naruto senang. Semburat merah semakin menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan di bawah siraman hujan kembang api yang semakin meriah. Sepertinya akan terus berlanjut hingga tengah malam nanti.

Walaupun tak bisa mengutarakannya saat di festifal kembang api, moment hari ini cukup membuat Sasuke bahagia karena mendapatkan separuh hatinya. Begitu pula Naruto, akan ada orang yang selalu menemaninya mulai sekarang. Itu lah pikirnya.

Kembang api malam itu menjadi saksi kisah cinta sepasang kekasih yang menjalin cerita baru bernama hubungan. Saling berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang di kehidupan mereka. Dan, saling memberi kebahagiaan sepanjang kisah cinta dua insan yang sedang di mabuk asmara.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**®Kizuna**


End file.
